


Dry Bite

by Martiverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: [...] Tracer era una libellula, con quei suoi grandi occhialoni arancioni ed il corpo fremente come in un battito d’ali trasparenti. Era una libellula inaccorta, dilaniata dai conflitti e troppo curiosa per non saltare direttamente dentro la tela perché era uno di quegli insetti convinti di poterla rompere e fuggire in qualsiasi momento. Non era mai preda, più che altro era una giocatrice da considerare all’altro lato della scacchiera… ecco perché ucciderla non sarebbe stato sufficiente [...][WidowTracer per il decimo p0rnfest]





	

  
D R Y   B I T E   
【 BAD OVERWATCH FANFICTION SAGA 】   
  
[](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest10/index.php)   
Tracer / Widowmaker   


  
  
**A** lcuni ragni preferiscono aspettare nella tela che le loro prede si facciano avanti, scivolando inavvertitamente tra le braccia della morte… ma Widowmaker era un tipo di predatrice diversa.  
Certamente la pazienza, requisito fondamentale per un cecchino, non le mancava.  
Era capace di tener sotto mira una finestra per ore nell’attesa di veder comparire il viso del proprio obbiettivo e poi BANG! La soddisfazione, l’incredibile e dilagante piacere nel vedere il sangue che schizza sul vetro infranto dal proiettile. Sapeva tessere le sue trappole invisibili ed attendere l’ora della morte. Tuttavia era difficile rinunciare a quel brivido un po’ ferino e un po’ sadico che provoca la caccia… perché uccidere è facile mentre la tortura è tutto un altro paio di maniche.  
Era come prolungare l’assassinio.  
Tracer cercò di dire qualcosa ma Widowmaker le tappò la bocca con le proprie labbra. Il suo respiro caldo le invase la gola scivolando tra le loro lingue incontrando una resistenza a volte tenue, a volte determinata. Pareva quasi che si ricordasse solo a tratti che le labbra che la stavano baciando, per quanto carnose e morbide fossero, erano anche quelle d’un assassina.  
Ma Tracer era una libellula, con quei suoi grandi occhialoni arancioni ed il corpo fremente come in un battito d’ali trasparenti. Era una libellula inaccorta, dilaniata dai conflitti e troppo curiosa per non saltare direttamente dentro la tela perché era uno di quegli insetti convinti di poterla rompere e fuggire in qualsiasi momento. Non era mai preda, più che altro era una giocatrice da considerare all’altro lato della scacchiera… ecco perché ucciderla non sarebbe stato sufficiente.  
La vita si strappa ai moscerini insignificanti, ai maggiolini abbastanza vanitosi da credersi immortali, agli sporchi scarafaggi che nascondono le loro stronzate dietro a corazze luccicanti. Le libellule erano esonerate dalla morte perché era molto più divertente vederle dibattersi nella tela con la convinzione di poter scappare…  
Widowmaker sorrise con le labbra ancora incollate a quelle di Tracer, poi aprì la bocca e piantò i denti nel suo labbro inferiore, suggendolo e tirandolo in avanti con una mossa brusca.  
Tracer emise un lamento e contrasse la schiena contro il comignolo di mattoni. I tetti di King’s Row sembravano tutti uguali a quell’ora della notte, l’aria era densa dell’odore dei camini accesi per contrastare il freddo. Eppure la pelle di Tracer era calda contro le dita di Amélie, bollente il ventre sotto alla giacca da aviatrice ed il polso stretto con forza nella sua mano.  
La cosa che Widowmaker amava di più era sentire il battito spaventato del cuore di Lena. Rimbombava nelle vene del polso come se stesse conficcando le unghie direttamente nella fonte della sua vita.  
Era così rapido! Tu-tum! Tu-tum! Come quello d’un coniglio terrorizzato.  
La mano si spostò dal ventre scivolando sotto all’orlo dei leggings giallo canarino, strappando un ansito un po’ troppo forte dalle labbra di Tracer.  
“Wow. Oh, ok!” rise Tracer, imbarazzata, stringendo le cosce per cercare di sfuggirle “Non credo proprio che questa sia una buona idea!”  
Stava tentando di convincerla come se fossero due ragazze normali, di quelle che si incontrano la mattina in un _café_ e cominciano ad uscire insieme. Widowmaker le ricordò che erano nemiche stringendo i denti attorno al suo orecchio e tirando i piercing di metallo.  
Ancora una volta la libellula si dibatté scuotendo i fili della ragnatela. Prima che Tracer potesse farsi sfuggire una delle sue imprecazioni troppo pulite ( _Blimey_? _Rubbish_? Seriamente…?!) Widowmaker le tappò la bocca con un altro bacio e spinse la mano sinistra tra le sue cosce.  
Tracer mugolò e cercò di spingerla indietro, ma il polso ancora stretto nella presa di Amélie venne solo sbattuto contro i mattoni con più forza. L’unica mano che le era rimasta libera la piantò contro la spalla della sua avversaria ma di nuovo la curiosità fu più forte della paura ed un attimo dopo le stava solo passando l’avambraccio dietro al collo, cercando di aggrapparsi a lei con tutte le sue forze.  
Le libellule sono animali volubili, danzano con il pericolo, ed il morso dei ragni è velenoso e instupidisce, rende lenti e scoordinati… ma Widowmaker era un tipo di predatrice diversa.  
Non aveva bisogno di trucchi o inganni per far crollare Tracer perché era perfettamente conscia del proprio charme; aveva ucciso più persone a letto che con il fucile, perché la caccia era più gratificante della posta.  
I leggings di Tracer erano così attillati da far venire il capogiro, per non parlare delle sue dannate mutande. Ogni volta che Amélie muoveva la mano sotto di esse sentiva la stoffa tendersi contro il proprio polso, quasi come se stessero cercando d’ostacolare il passaggio… ma sinceramente erano poche le cose a questo mondo che potevano impedire ad una donna come Widowmaker di fare quello che voleva, ed in quel momento il suo obbiettivo era carezzare Tracer nel modo più lento ed esasperante possibile.  
Era brava in quello che faceva, sapeva che punti cercare e dove fare più pressione.  
Tracer si stava già sciogliendo sotto le sue dita ed aveva appena iniziato a toccarla, l’idea di poterla far crollare così in fretta era quasi lusinghiera! Tuttavia aveva ben altri piani in mente e limitarsi a farle sperimentare il piacere era l’ultima delle sue opzioni.  
No, voleva ben altro.  
Le libellule curiose non meritano passione, ma punizione.  
“ _La veuve tisse sa toile…”_ le sussurrò ad un orecchio, avvertendola che ormai l’aveva messa in trappola. Le uniche parole che Tracer sapeva di francese erano _baguette,_ _fuseaux_ e _decoupage_ , non le importava veramente che la capisse.  
Aveva tutto un suo piano da seguire e tendeva un nuovo filo della tela con ogni assaggio della sua pelle, baciandola, respirando sul suo collo, continuando a far scivolare la mano ancora coperta dai guanti sotto ai suoi leggings.  
_Dry Bite_ è il termine usato per definire il morso d’un ragno che non inietta alcun tipo di veleno e furono mille le volte in cui i denti di Amélie impressero il loro segno nel collo di Tracer. Le sue clavicole chiare facevano capolino a mala pena da sotto il colletto morbido della giacca da aviatrice e Widowmaker non le esonerò dal trattamento. A volte piano, lentamente, facendo scorrere i denti sulla sua carne in quella che pareva più una carezza che un morso… altre affondando i denti fino a scucire un gridolino dalle labbra di Lena. La sua voce era meno fastidiosa quando non parlava e si limitava a gemere.  
Tracer cercò ancora una volta di liberare il proprio polso intrappolato al muro per inscenare una patetica difesa, ma la presa della Vedova rimase salda. Fece scivolare le dita più in basso e la trovò già bagnata in risposta alle sue attenzioni. Il naso e le guance le si erano tinti d’un adorabile rossore e teneva la bocca aperta senza riuscire a collegare abbastanza il cervello per mettere due parole in fila.  
Ci provava, perché zitta non sapeva stare, ma le uscivano dei versi inconclusi che erano solo le iniziali spezzate di parole.  
“Ame-… i-… no-…ti… conti-…” e Widowmaker l’ascoltava a mala pena quando diceva cose sensate, quindi i suoi mugolii neanche le sfiorarono i timpani. Delicatamente fece scivolare l’indice in lei e subito Tracer le artigliò la schiena, schiacciandosi contro il muro e cercando di richiudere le gambe che non ricordava d’aver schiuso…  
“Amélie!” esclamò. Non era chiaro se fosse un rimprovero, una preghiera perché la smettesse o un invito a continuare, perché di nuovo Widowmaker strinse il suo labbro inferiore tra i denti e ne carezzò con la lingua la parte intrappolata nella bocca. Tracer emise un gemito pieno, tracotante di piacere, e non appena la Vedova liberò la sua bocca si affrettò a spingere la fronte nell’incavo della sua spalla, nascondendovi il viso accaldato.  
Amélie passò i denti sulla sua nuca e ricominciò a muovere la mano tra le sue gambe con precisione e pazienza. Su e giù, piano, arrivando quasi ad uscire dal suo caldo incavo ma sempre tornando a spingervisi all’interno prima che potesse sentire il freddo della sua mancanza.  
In realtà le dita di Widowmaker erano gelide nei guanti ed il contrasto con la pelle ardente di Tracer era forte come la sensazione di piacevole bruciore che si prova nel raccogliere la neve a mani nude. Il cuore della vedova batteva lento e misurato mentre faceva esplodere per la fretta quello della sua preda.  
Ma cosa importa al ragno se la sua libellula muore?  
Le ginocchia di Tracer tremarono, faceva fatica a reggersi in piedi. Le dita adesso erano due e Widowmaker conosceva tutti i modi per ridurre i suoi muscoli in gelatina. Andava più veloce soltanto per poter rallentare e costringerla a pregare di riprendere il ritmo che aveva abbandonato.  
Tracer strinse forte il braccio dietro la sua nuca per cercare di rimanere in piedi, scossa com’era da gemiti e singulti.  
“Amélie!” ansimò al suo orecchio “Amélie… Amélie!”  
…e per un attimo Widowmaker accarezzò l’idea di lasciarla così ed andarsene per farle assaporare l’umiliazione al suo picco massimo. Tuttavia Tracer strinse le cosce attorno alla sua mano e venne scossa da un brivido che le spezzò la voce, strizzò il suo collo come fosse il giocattolo preferito tra le mani d’una bambina e raggiunse l’orgasmo mandando in fumo i suoi piani di vendetta e mortificazione.  
Certamente sapeva sempre come rovinarle la festa…  
Widowmaker tolse la mano dai suoi leggings ed asciugò con disappunto il guanto sulla coscia di Tracer, non sapendo bene se glorificare la propria bravura o incazzarsi con lei per averle sottratto tutto il divertimento.  
Le lasciò andare il polso e cercò di liberarsi dalla sua presa, ma stavolta fu Tracer ad intrappolarla passandole entrambe le mani attorno al collo ed aggrappandosi a lei come se fosse un maledetto attaccapanni.  
“Lasciami” soffiò immediatamente la Vedova, cercando di spingerla indietro ed ottenendo solo un bacio sul collo in risposta.  
“Oh Amélie…” sussurrò Tracer con un tono disgustosamente grato e pieno d’amore “Sei decisamente la più strana tra le ragazze che ho avuto… ma _ti amo da morire_.”  
E quando Widowmaker si accorse che il proprio cuore batteva più veloce fu costretta a chiedersi se non fosse stata proprio lei a rimanere intrappolata nella tela…  


**Author's Note:**

> 【Ciao. Sono sempre la Marti, amo Overwatch e questo fandom mi ha convinto perfino a scrivere le yuri.  
> Bless Overwatch.  
> Anche questa è scritta per il decimo p0rnfest su livejournal in risposta al prompt “morsi”. Il fatto che amo i ragni e le libellule è secondario.  
> Qualcuno mi prompti una RoadRat. Bye.  
> \- Marti 】


End file.
